Me Abraza
by madchilla
Summary: "Ciel, listen closely. There is one bullet in your gun. There is one bullet in mine. If you don't follow through on my orders, I will shoot you dead." Though my mouth is dry, I swallow thickly. Thoughts are flying through my head, trying to find a way out of this. I try responding, but no sound comes out. I try again. "Wh—what are your…your orders?"


_ I've had this story in my head for at least two months now. Every day since, I've been trying to come up with a reasonable explanation on why this situation would actually happen. Yesterday, I decided that some things are better left unexplained. _

_ I got inspiration from the song "I Don't Wanna Die" by Hollywood Undead but this is not a song fic. _

_ Warnings: Character death. _

* * *

Everything is dark…

Black…

Am I…blind?

No—I can't be. Something is wrapped around my head. I lift my hands above me, but they're connected to a chain, tying me to the ground—I can't unknot whatever it is that's impairing me. My fingers, wavering, graze over the supple fabric covering my eyes so carefully, as if caressing my damp cheeks. I'm sweating but I'm _so cold. _

_Where am I?_

A gentle touch to my left shoulder startles me. "Who are you?" I gasp. My voice is raspy. My throat is sore as if I had been shouting. "Where am I?" I wait for a response, but only muffled nothings reach my ear. The stranger grabs my shoulder once again. "Let go of me," I shrug their hand off. More unintelligible muffling reaches my ear.

_Why am I here?_

The body to my side curls up next to me. Had my mind been neither preoccupied nor freezing, I might have shoved it aside. They're shivering as well. Who is this? I'm about to ask this person another question but I'm interrupted.

"Glad to see you're both awake," a deep, sultry voice purrs. Though my vision is obscured, my eyes dark back and forth.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Oh, you don't need to know who I am," the voice, no doubtfully male, said. "Nor do you need to know where you are, Ciel Phantomhive. You're here now and that's all that matters to me."

I'm silent as his words sink in. My mind is racing, looking for any recognition of this voice. I know I've heard it…but _where_?

"Why?" I plead.

_Why what? Why am I here? Why are you doing this? Why me?_

"WHY?" I shout.

"Why indeed, Ciel." The thump of heavy footsteps draws closer to me. The body next to me sinks deeper into my side. They're trembling. A squeak escapes my lips when yet another hand touches my body. The man pats my head. "Oh my," his hand pauses and rests on my forehead, "You're burning up, little Phantomhive. I suppose now would be the best time to inform you of my proposition."

The being beside me is now violently shaking, hands clawing at my shirt. I say nothing. I wait for him to elaborate. He removes his hand from my face and picks up my chained right arm. I tense. He places something cool in my hand. I think it's made of metal. "Hold it," he whispers into my ear. I hear his footsteps growing farther away from me. They stop. "In your hand is a gun, Ciel." My obscured eyes widen at the word. I guide my other hand to the object in my grasp and trace over it, determining the man's words were truthful. "Its sister is in my pocket. Here is my proposition, Ciel. Listen closely. There is one bullet in your gun. There is one bullet in mine. If you don't follow through on my orders, I will shoot you dead. After, I will take your gun and shoot the boy you're coddling dead as well."

Though my mouth is dry, I swallow thickly. Thoughts are flying through my head, trying to find a way out of this. I try responding, but no sound comes out. I try again. "Wh—what are your…your orders?"

A chuckle echoes in the room. "Ah, what a good listener you are, Phantomhive," the man coos. "You see, the boy beside you is destined to die tonight—and you are destined to kill him."

I can feel the blood rushing from my face. "Y-you want…me to k-kill some…someone?"

"Exactly and if you don't, you will both die a slow and painful death. However, if you choose to listen to me, you will walk out of here, unharmed and you'll never hear of me again."

Muffled sobs escape the man cuddling into my side. He pushes even closer as if he's trying to mold himself into me. I can't comprehend what's happening.

_Who are these people? _

My heart is pounding so brutally, so fast that it hurts my chest. I can hear it thumping in my ears.

"Why?" I choke. My clammy hands are trembling. The object in my hand suddenly feels heavier. The boy is crying into my chest, hot tears falling onto my T-shirt. I want to tell him to stop or to move him but I'm frozen in place. I let the boy use me as a handkerchief. I don't care. I just want to go home.

_I want to go home._

"I've already told you why, Ciel. It's your destiny to kill this boy." The familiar voice responds.

_I want him with me._

"If you don't…"

_I want him to hold me. _

I can't die. I can't lose him. He's my everything and I'm his.

"I don't know what to do…" I sob. I just realized I'm crying. The other boy frantically claws at my shirt and tries talking once more but all that reaches me is muffled cries. I flinch slightly as an arm slips around my waist. Under any circumstances, I'd push it away. His head pushed into the crook of my neck, soaking it with tears. I almost pull away. Only Alois may touch me like that.

_Alois._

What is he doing right now? I want to be home with him so badly right now. I want to hold him in my arms and just say _I'm sorry_. I would tell him that I was wrong and messed up. I don't even care if he hates me so long as he knows _I love him_. I miss him so much.

As best as I could with the chains binding me, I wrap my arms around the shaking boy, pretending he's the energetic blonde I so wronged. "I'm sorry," I whisper, to whom, I don't know.

Alois?

Or to this man?

The boy squeaks when the gun accidently brushes the nape of his neck.

I choke another sob.

I have to go back to him. I have to tell him I regret my mistake. I have to get him back. He has to know I still love him. I have to get him back. He's so close, I can smell him. Just having him know how much I love him would give me happiness.

"I'm sorry!" I shout. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The other boy shoves his face deeper into the side of my neck and cries harder. He's quaking uncontrollably.

"I don't have all day, Ciel. You need to choose your fate."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper into the male's ear. My hand is trembling as I lift the gun the back of his head. His indecipherable pleas rise in volume to deafening shouts. My pointer finger, slippery, wraps around the trigger. I can almost understand his cries, _"No! Don't shoot! Please, don't!" _Tears stream down my face and I lower the gun. The male's arms tighten around my waist as if to thank me. Only Alois should be able to hold me this way…I raise the gun back up.

_I don't want to die. _

Bang.

The sound echoes throughout the room. It's completely silent afterwards. The body slumps down on me before I gently shrug him off. The gun lies, forgotten, on the floor as I lift my hands to my face and wipe at the thick liquid that splattered there. My heavy breathing is uneven and labored. My pounding heart is slowly starting calm but quickly speeds up again footsteps could be heard.

The clinking of chains surrounds me. Within seconds, my hands are free.

"Thank you, Ciel. You can see yourself out now," that deep voice tells me.

I pay no attention to him. Quickly, I lift my hands to the back of my head and untie the knotted fabric. The material falls to my lap as I take in my surroundings. It seems I'm in a basement of some sort. The gloomy concrete room lacks in light and any kind of furniture. My eyes dart around the room, faltering a second at the glimpse of blonde.

Wait…what?

I lunge forward, pushing the male's blonde locks out of his face. Glazed over azure eyes stare up at me.

_No. _

I pull his lifeless body into my lap, wrapping my arms around him. His body is cold in comparison to the hot blood pooling around us.

_NO. _

My shoulders jerk as I weep. This couldn't have happened. I shot—killed him.

_I killed him. _

His blood is on my hands.

_I'm a monster._

I can't live without him. My hand reaches to my side and searches for the forgotten object. I pray for a miracle.

_Bang. _


End file.
